


A Tapestry of Steel

by Scraplette



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Warnings posted for individual chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scraplette/pseuds/Scraplette
Summary: A collection of five hundred word Transformers ficlets for a Prompt Challenge.





	1. Introduction (Rung & Skids)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s day one of the Quest, and Rung is offering a helping hand to a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempting a word prompt challenge! One hundred prompts with five hundred words per prompt. First up is Introduction
> 
> As for warnings, there are none. Safe for all to read.

Ratchet had done a marvellous job of reattaching his arm. Apart from a thin weld line encircling his upper arm, there was no evidence of his earlier injury. Truly, his patients hadn’t been exaggerating when describing the CMO’s phenomenal skills.

After arranging a follow up appointment, Ratchet finally allowed Rung to answer the ship-wide summons from Rodimus. A quick elevator ride soon brought him to the bridge, where he joined the gathered crew.

As he slowly wove his way through the milling crowd, he noticed that many of his new crew mates were splitting off into pairs or small groups. Seeking out old friends, most likely. After the end of the War, and the recall from Cybertron itself, there were still many people unaccounted for. However, each new ship’s arrival brought with it the chance of reunion. It honestly warmed Rung’s spark to see two bots reunite after a millennia or more apart.

Rung picked out a few faces he recognised. Former colleges from Kimia and a few notable patients, but no one he considered himself particularly close to. ‘Not that I’m particularly close to anyone,’ he admitted. He was already moving to greet one of those old colleagues when a flash of blue caught his optic.

Like himself, this bot stood alone but he carried himself with a confidence Rung both admired and envied. But while the mystery bot seemed calm and collected, leaning casually against the far wall with his arms folded across his broad chest, Rung could easily see the cracks in the display. The crossed arms were an obvious defensive sign but on their on didn’t automatically raise concern. What got Rung’s full attention was the tightness around the bot’s optics, and how those same optics continuously scanned the room. Looking for someone?

He walked up the mystery bot. “Pardon me. You seem a bit lost. Are you looking for someone?”

The stranger smiled, wryly. “That’s one way of putting it.” He held out his hand, “I’m Skids. Theoretician.”

Rung took the offered hand and silently marvelled at the gentle strength of Skids’ grip. “Rung. Ship’s Psychiatrist.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Rung.” Skids smiled warmly but his expression quickly shifted to something Rung could only describe as shy. “Hey, I know this is gonna sound a bit strange but what’s going on, exactly? Not right this second, I mean. Just in general…”

Rung’s eyebrows rose. “Goodness.” That was quite a loaded question. However, Rung wasn’t one to abandon a person in their time of need. “Well, have you every heard of the Knights of Cybertron?”


	2. Poison (Blackarachnia & Silverbolt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon typical violence. Blackarachnia gets a bit detailed with her fantasies. Nothing graphic, though.
> 
> I always loved these two. So often the trope is about an Evil Man being transformed by the love of a Good Woman. It’s refreshing to see the roles reversed and played with, even if it was only a little bit.

Blackarachnia had always wondered how battles fought between two small groups of Cybertronians constituted a war, let alone earning the title of “The Beast Wars”. A war brought to mind something grand, something like the Great War. A four million year conflict between the chosen Prime and a power hungry Tyrant, each with thousands of troops at their disposal. The “Beast Wars” was essentially a series of small scale skirmishes between an ape and a lizard.

But it was one of these skirmishes that provided her with a rare opportunity.

Separated from his group by a landslide, Silverbolt slowly made his way through the jungle brush. His damaged wing, hanging limply from his back, no doubt hindered his progress.

Standing downwind of him, avoiding that sensitive nose of his, Blackarachnia watched with keen eyes. ‘Poor little Maximal. All lost and alone. And injured as well. Oh dear, what is a spider to do?’

Her lips curled upwards into a cruel smile as she loaded a cyber-arrow into place with a satisfying ‘click’. She could see it oh so clearly. She would strike, flooding his systems with her venom before he could spout any heroic garbage. That powerful frame- that once carried her so carefully- would crumple, helpless before her. Unable to speak, he’d look up at her with pleading optics. Slowly, she’d raise her weapon and press its barrel between those sweet puppy dog eyes. And then, just as slowly, she’d squeeze the trigger.

In less than a moment it would all be over. Bye bye to lofty platitudes and patronising chivalry. Never again would she have to sit through(or interrupt) one of his infuriating speeches.

No more “Dark poison of my heart”.

Just sweet, sweet silence.

She took aim.

…

‘What am I doing?’

Taking out a lost and injured opponent. If she honestly believed that to be a satisfying kill then she was going soft in the spark. She lowered her weapon. Sigh.

“HEY! Bowser Boy!”

“Blackarachnia? Where are-

“Cram it, Fido!” She barked, allowing her frustration to flare for an instant. “Head east for three klicks and you’ll hit a river. Follow it up stream and you’ll eventually reach Maximal territory. Any Predacons you meet alone the way are you’re own problem. Don’t expect me to save your mangy hide, again”

“Understood. As always, you have my thanks.” he turned slowly on the spot, searching for her in the treetops overhead. He wouldn’t find her. She’d remained hidden for this long, she wasn’t about to reveal herself now. “Of course… If you were to return with me to the Maximal base -”, Silverbolt was cut off as a cyber-arrow whizzed past his head and into the tree beside him, splitting the bark with a sharp crack.

His startled yelp brought a dark smile to Blackarachnia’s lips. “I think you should be leaving now,” she purred. Her weapon hummed as a new charge was loaded, “Don’t you?”


	3. Abandoned (Tailgate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tailgate passes the time whilst waiting for the rescue team that is most definitely coming for him. No doubt!

In his short life, Tailgate had learnt two very important things about the Mitteus Plateau. 

Firstly, and probably most importantly, don't use the plateau as a short-cut. Just don't. The second- which only really applied if you were daft enough to ignore the first rule – if you should find yourself trapped in one of the plateau’s many pitfalls, DON'T try to free yourself. Better to wait for rescue than risk burying yourself further.

Tailgate heaved a deep heavy sigh. “Not like I could climb out, anyway,” he muttered, staring mournfully at his ruined legs.

But hey, that's okay! He wasn't all that worried. After all, he was a vital cog in the Ark 1 machine. They couldn't launch without him or his valuable skill-set. For example, what if one of the filters in the energon dispenser nozzles was clogged? In a worst case scenario the dispenser could overheat, causing a system wide failure that could take hours to repair, basically delaying the launch. What were they going to do if he didn't show up on time? Replace him? Unlikely! 

He'd only been on the job for a week but his Supervisor already thought he was the best waste disposal unit he'd ever seen. Apparently, no one could clear out a service duct as fast or efficiently as Tailgate. His spark warmed at the remembered praise. It was almost like he was forged for this very mission.

So, there was no way they'd just leave him out here. Not a chance.

That just meant finding a way to pass the time until rescue came... Which was easier said than done. Tailgate didn't know any songs. Nor did he have any books loaded onto his internal database- truthfully, the only thing he'd ever read had been that old psychology magazine he'd flickered through in the break room -his options for entertainment were severely limited.

All he had was his thoughts. So, leaning back against the oddly warm cave wall, Tailgate imagined how his rescue would play out.

Careful hands will pull him up to the surface, where the rest of the Ark 1 crew are waiting for him, including Nova Prime himself. He'd be brought before the stoic Prime. And while the Prime must always remain impartial, he'd momentary put that aside so he could embrace Tailgate, welcoming him with solemn grace as their crew mates loudly celebrated his safe return. Okay, okay, maybe the Matrix bearer showing up just for him was a bit of a stretch. Still, it was a comforting thought.

His busted chronometer made it difficult to accurately judge the passage of time, but he could still see the sky through the hole made by his initial fall. It was still dark out. Dawn was probably still a few hours away.“Yeah, plenty of time,” he reassured himself, looking up at the small circle of night sky above. “They won't abandon me.”


End file.
